Party Games
by EnsignChocolateSauce
Summary: Cloud's been kidnapped by Zack! Stuffed in a maid's dress and thrown into the middle of a sleepover, will Cloud ever survive their party games and the hungry stares of almost every other guy there? Eventual CloZack.
1. Chapter 1

There were five reasons Cloud Strife was not happy

There were five reasons Cloud Strife was not happy. For one, he had been dragged by a stranger to a room full of more strangers. He was also sitting less than five feet away from the great General Sephiroth, who was drinking tea, no less, with a man in a red cloak and golden _claw_. Not only that, there were at least two Turks sitting on either side of him. Fourthly, the blond man sitting across the room from Cloud was looking at him hungrily. This was most definitely the effect of reason number five. Cloud was in a dress. A maid dress.

"He's so adorable!" The man who had dragged him into this mess squealed in delight. "Don't you agree, Seph?!" He asked, turning to the leather-clad man. Cloud was appalled, if not slightly jealous; who was this man to talk to The General in such an informal way?

Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud with a small smirk on his lips and nodded. Cloud could practically feel the rest of his body cool down as all the blood rushed to his face. "What's his name?" Sephiroth asked indifferently, eyes turned back on the red-eyed man.

"It's-!" He stopped, face dropping and turning towards Cloud. "What's your name, kid?"

Cloud frowned, pushing Zack's face away, "wouldn't you like to know, jerk?!"

"Jerk?" He asked, looking hurt.

"Yes! You drag me down here to who-knows-where; dress me in _this_, all without asking my name or giving me yours!" He pouted, tears in his eyes, which he rubbed away angrily.

Zack smiled widely at him, "sorry, kid. Name's Zack. Now, what's yours?"

He turned his head away, "Cloud."

"Sorry, I don't have super hearing, what was that?"

He glared at the SOLDIER, "Cloud."

"And you are a-"

"I'm in infantry."

"There, I'm SOLDIER, 1st class." He turned towards the silver haired man, "That's Sephiroth, the general." Cloud bowed to him shyly when he nodded at him. "The dead weight he's talking to is Vincent Valentine; he's an ex-Turk. I think he's friends with Cissnei, she should be around here somewhere." He mumbled, looking around the small room as if he'd find her in the pile of plushies in the corner. "This is her room, that's why it's so girly." He said, flashing Cloud his infamous smile.

"Cissnei? The Turk?" Cloud asked softly.

He nodded, "know her?"

Cloud nodded, "she was my instructor once."

"Ah. Anyway, those three in the suits are Reno, Rude and Tseng, all Turks if you can't tell. Don't worry, they're stupider than flies. Except Tseng." He said, absentmindedly ducking the combat stick that was thrown at his head. "The blond guy is Rufus Shinra. Don't mess up too badly, or he'll tell his daddy." He said, smiling at Rufus' glare. And... I think that's it. Now you shouldn't be uncomfortable."

The blonde looked at Zack as if he had grown another head. He shouldn't be uncomfortable? Was this man stupid. Well, SOLDIER was known for brawn, not brains.

"I'm out of here." He was standing and at the door in less than a minute.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Zack said, grabbing Cloud at the waist from behind to stop him, "where you going, Cloudy-boy?"

"Out of this hell!" He said, struggling against the mako-injected SOLDIER.

He pouted, "Hell? Aww, Cloudy, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're crazy! Let go of me!" He said, having turned around and pushing Zack's body away.

"Ugh, Cloud, if you don't stop, we'll have to keep you here by force."

"You wouldn't do that!" He said, continuing to struggle.

Okay, so Zack was crazy enough to do that. Every other guest had gone on with whatever it was they were doing, Zack having joined Vincent and Sephiroth, while Cloud sat in the middle of the room with rope around his wrists and feet and a gag in his mouth. God, this night was turning to be _so_ wrong.

"What did you guys do?" A voice asked from the door. Cloud turned to see another Turk with red hair, a female this time. "And who is that?"

"He's an infantryman I found on my way down here. He seemed a little lost so I told him to follow me. He came here completely willingly."

"Then why is he tied up?"

"Because he wanted to leave."

"Zack!" The red-head huffed, dumping her burden, which Cloud just noticed, of junk food onto the table by the door. "You can't hold a hostage! And why did none of you do anything?"

"Not our problem." Reno said with a shrug, getting back to his card game with Rude and Tseng.

"Can I at least have a good reason to why he's dressed as a Gothic Lolita maid?"

"Because I thought it would compliment his figure. Turned out, I was correct. How can you not like that?" Zack asked her, placing his hand on Cloud's head, who turned to glare at him, making muffled noises through the piece of cloth in his mouth.

"And the gag?"

"He had heard someone walking passed and starting yelling."

She rolled her eyes and pushed Zack away from the boy. "Sorry. Zack's a spaz. God, Zack, didn't you think you scared him enough with the dress?" She asked, freeing Cloud from his bonds.

"Thank you." He said quietly, rubbing his wrists gingerly.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Aww, Cissnei! Your going to let our ickle Chocobo go?" Zack asked with a pout.

"I'm not your ickle Chocobo!" He said, "and where are my clothes!?"

"Your clothes?" Zack asked, confused.

"Yes! The things I was wearing before _this_!"

"Your clothes, your clothes, where did I put them?" Zack mumbled to himself. "Oh! That's right. I sold them."

"W-what?" Cloud asked, shocked.

"I sold them. You know how we kinda knocked you out to get that dress on you? Yeah, well, I needed some money to get the dress, so you were sorta lying here naked for a while."

The blush that had gone away during his time in the bonds had come back ten-fold. "N-naked? Completely naked?"

"Nah, you still have your boxers on, don't you?" Cloud looked down. Indeed, you could see the end of his boxers sticking out the end of the dress. "They're nice; by the way, I have some just like it, wearing it now, see?" Without any more preamble, Zack had his pants off to expose his blue boxers with chocobos on them.

Cloud looked away quickly, much too innocent to have a conversation like this with the other man. However, judging by what he could tell of this Zack character, he would guess _any_ sort of conversation with him.

"Zack, get your pants back on, no one wants to see that." Rufus grumbled, a blush across his face.

"This is the future of our company? A man that can't even stand the boy's changing room? Besides, this is a sleep-over! And I happen to sleep in nothing. You're lucky I'm keeping these on." He had already ripped off his shirt and thrown it to the corner.

"What was I thinking inviting men to a sleep-over?" Cissnei muttered, gather things around the room to make her own pajamas, completely ignoring the fact she was the only female there. "You all should change now, as of this moment, the fun begins." She said, and everyone scrambled.

Cloud slipped to the door, hoping the pandemonium would cover him. "Hey, kid! Where ya' going?" Zack asked, catching Cloud on the shoulder. "You heard Cissnei, the fun is just beginning! Stick around." He flung Cloud around easily and lifted him bridal-style, sitting on the floor cross-legged and holding Cloud securely.

"Why are you doing this?" The blond boy asked exasperated, eventually ceasing his fighting when he realized it was futile against a mako-enhance SOLDIER such as Zack.

"Because!" Zack said happily, smiling down at him. Cloud blushed, even if Zack seemed unfazed.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Cissnei announce. Cloud looked around, having been distracted, to see everyone in their own pajamas.

Sephiroth, having more modesty than Zack, was wearing boxer _and_ a shirt. Vincent hadn't changed, and Reno was wearing blue flannels with penguins.

Zack dumped Cloud on the ground next to him, "Yahoo! What's next!?"

"Did you at least get him pajamas?" Cissnei asked, pointing to Cloud.

"Nope! I'll guess he'll have to go the night in that."

"I could go to my room and get them?" He asked, hoping to fool his superior.

"No chance, Cloud! Besides, if any of the other guys see you in that, they'd eat you." Zack responded and by the way his eyebrow wriggled, the eat the SOLDIER and the infantryman had been thinking of two different definitions of the phrase.

"Better than here." He finally responded with a cute frown.

Ignoring Cloud's pessimistic response, he sat the boy in the circle in between him and Sephiroth, who seemed almost as keen in keeping the boy as Zack, even if he didn't show it. No way was the blond escaping now, as if he had any sort of chance before. That was the last time he accepted any sort of help from strangers.

Sighing in defeat, Cloud turned his attention to the circle, just in time to hear something about 'truth or dare'. Whatever the hell that was.

"Okay, Zack, you first." Cissnei said, turning to Zack with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

Cloud shook his head. The point of this game was…?

--.--.--.-

A/N: I realize I just posted another chapter for my other fiction, but I owed this to my friend Eve since before school let out.

So this is for here. I finally dug it up, made some changes, and decided to end the chapter with no more added information.

Fun party games begin next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I do own Cloud in a maid dress. He is mine. He's in my closet with Zack and Vincent doing… things. .

No beta-d. Kay go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only ten minutes into the game and Cloud wanted to stop

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I could only wish.

-/-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

It was only ten minutes into the game and Cloud wanted to it to stop. It had yet to be his turn but he had discovered this game to be dangerous. So far everyone had been adventurous with the 'dare' option and the three participants had completed their humiliating tasks with flying colors and smiles on their faces.

Zack had wonderfully stood on two hands while balancing, and serving, tea to everyone using his feet, all while humming a song he didn't recognize. Rufus, who had gone after Zack, had easily slipped out and returned with his father's favorite pair of underwear, which he had then attempting to strangle Reno after he made some sort of comment about his life outside of the workplace.

Rufus had then made Reno tie it to the highest point of the Shin-Ra building with a tag that stated it was Reno's doing, which Rufus had made very clear to the redhead that he could count this as a direct order, not just a dare. Reno had whispered to Cloud and Zack after he returned that he had wrote the blonde heir's name instead of his own.

Reno was now scanning the boys (and one girl) for the next, ahem, player. His eyes roved over them all one more time before they landed on Cloud and he smirked. The small blond swallowed apprehensively and he shrunk behind Zack.

"Cloudy-boy!" Reno chirped cheerfully. 'Cloudy boy' groaned, pretending he hadn't heard the other man. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He said quickly, not willing to do anything of the sort the other Shin-Ra operatives had been doing.

Reno frowned, muttering, "spoil sport," before he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I dare you to…"

Cloud looked horrified. "I chose truth!" He yelled, sounding indignant.

Reno waved him off, "No, you didn't." Cloud glared, but just pouted again and stayed quiet.

"Anyway, I dare you to… stay ten minutes in a closet with Zack!"

Zack smiled widely, "Brilliant!" He shouted, pumping a fist in the air at the same moment that Cloud had stood up quickly and was making his way out of the room once again. Zack gasped in horror. "Get him!" He said, pointing after Cloud.

On cue, Reno and Rude both tackled the poor boy, landing in a heap on the floor, Cloud's chocobo-clad butt staying cutely in the air as his dress flipped over his head. Zack was over to them in a flash, arms wrapping around Cloud's bottom and hefting him up. Cloud, who by now was blushing from head-to-toe, began to struggle.

"Nope, nope, Cloud! Play along, it's only fair!" He said, dragging him over to Cissnei's closet. "Ten minutes, let's go!" With that they were in the closet, door shut firmly behind them.

There was a loud bang and a crack and quicker than anyone else could react, Reno jumped over to the door, twisting the lock. "Sorry, Cloudy, ten minutes." He said, smile audible in his voice. The door knob had begun to rattle, followed by angry incoherent shouts that were soon muffled by something.

"I wonder what's happening." Cissnei said lightly, hand reaching into a bag of potato chips. The other men shrugged and ate the other junk foods, not listening to the mysterious noises coming from the closet.

-..--.--.-.-.--.-

As soon as Cloud and Zack had gotten into the closet, Cloud had managed to wriggle his way out of Zack's clutches and find a long pole, most probably a broom. With a good _whack_! Zack had fallen to the ground and the broom was broken in half. His eyes widened as he heard the door lock and he jumped over, twisting the knob furiously, only to have it not budge and inch.

"H-hey!" He yelled, pounding on the door. "You can't lock me in here! Not with him! Let me out!" He waited, getting no reply. "Come on! You can't do this-" A hand came over his mouth and he gasped and struggled trying to elbow his attacker.

"Sh, Cloud!" A very grumpy Zack said softly. "You didn't have to freakin' hit me! That hurt." He said with a pout in his voice. "But I'm a SOLDIER, first class; you'll have to do more than that to get me out of the game." Cloud continued to struggle, trying to ignore the older man. "Aw, come on, I can't be that bad."

Cloud nodded, tears in his eyes. _Yes! You can be that bad!_ However, there was still a hand over his mouth, which was becoming very annoying.

"Yow! You bit me!" Zack yelped, cradling his hand to his chest.

"Yeah, I know, I was there!" Cloud said, moving as a far away from Zack as possible, which wasn't that far in the small closet, but it still made him feel more secure.

"You're being very, very mean." Zack said, in the most serious voice Cloud had heard from him, causing him to pause and think maybe there was something more to the SOLDIER. "And that usually has to be punished." He went on to say. Okay, no, he was just stupid and perverted.

He glared. "Don't touch me!" He said, reaching down slowly for a splintery half of broom to use in defense.

"Now, now, Cloud," he began in what was supposed to be a calming voice. "There's no need for a weapon." He said, bringing up one hand just in case. This was sort of a lie, anyway. Zack could easily take Cloud even if he was wielding a gun, however, the SOLDIER thought Cloud was mad enough so he wouldn't tell him how silly he looked in a maid's dress holding up a broom to chase someone off.

"Apparently there is!" He growled, fed up with tonight's goings on. And it wasn't even 9:30 yet!

"No, there's not. Now, come on!" He said, without warning, he fell to the ground, foot going in a sweeping motion to knock Cloud off his feet, broom clattering to the ground. Flipping Cloud over in mid-air, he put his knee in the blonde's back as he finally hit the ground in the automatic defensive action taught to all newbie SOLDIERs.

Cloud gasped as all the air left him. "What- what was that for?" He gasped out, struggling to get up.

Zack blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I only meant to get you to fall and drop the weapon. That second half of the maneuver was completely reflex." He said, getting off of Cloud gently.

"Sure it was." Cloud grumbled, pushing himself up weakly to sit on the backs of his feet.

"Seriously. Why would I want to hurt you?" Zack asked him, looking Cloud in the eye. Cloud turned away, unable to keep eye contact.

"That's all you've been doing!" He snapped, still not looking at the higher-ranking officer.

"No, I haven't!" He replied strongly in obvious confusion.

Cloud said nothing, still refusing to meet his eyes, though he did mumble a few things, mostly along the lines of "jerkface" and "immature prick".

Cloud shifted, not liking the awkward silence that had fallen over the two Shin-Ra employees. "S-so, when do we get out of this closet?" He asked in a much softer voice.

Zack glanced at his watch –the only other thing he had on besides his boxers- and smirked. "Two minutes. We should use it wisely." Cloud glared at him, as if daring to move any closer to him. And he did just that.

Tackling the blonde so he was pinned underneath of him, he smirked down at his prey. "So, Cloud, come here often?"

Cloud pushed at his chest, but to no avail. "What are you doing?!" He asked in alarm.

Above him, the dark-haired man shrugged his shoulders absently. "Nothing, crouching here. What are you doing down there?" He asked him innocently.

Cloud continued to glare up at his superior, grabbing on to Zack's shoulders in an attempt to use Zack's own weight to brace against in order to pull himself out from under him.

At this exact moment of surprising intimacy, the closet door swung open to reveal Sephiroth. Cloud, seeing his long-time hero catch him a compromising position with another man, let go of Zack's shoulders. Cloud had been sitting half-way up, face precariously close to Zack's own. The SOLIDER himself stood still in the exact position with a smirk, as if knowing this would happen.

Cloud let out a cute squeal as he hit the ground for the infinite time that night, another blush working its way onto his face. Honestly, how could his own blood betray him like that?!

"Oh, hey, Seph!" Zack said happily, sitting back on his haunches. "Cloud and I were just getting to… know each other." Cloud spluttered, not even realizing he was free of the dreaded closet.

The General smirked, "I can see that. However, your ten minutes in Heaven are up, Cloud." He said, expertly aiming his jab at Cloud instead of Zack. Cloud just sat up with a deep frown, unsure of how to react when his idol dissed him in such a way.

Zack walked out of the closet calmly and Cloud followed him stubbornly out, sitting down without even an attempt to escape; now realizing all such attempts were futile.

"Okay, Cloud!" Cissnei said a little too cheerfully, her face flushed. "It's your turn to someone pick." Cloud raised an eyebrow and Rufus huffed.

"Alright, who spiked the fruit punch?!" He asked, fearfully looking down at the cup in his hand, which he had refilled at least three times.

Reno coughed innocuously, shifting. All eyes, besides Cloud's, whose were still burning a hole in the floor in embarrassment in anger, turned to glare at him.

"What?" He asked in a voice that relayed to them that he had no idea what they were talking about. He held up his hands in self-defense. "Don't worry, I only spiked Ms. Prissy over here. She's too uptight." He glanced over at the smallest member. "Though I guess I should've done the same for Cloud-boy."

Cloud gave a sigh of relief, having listened, even if he hadn't been acting like he'd been paying attention. Everyone, including himself had started drinking the stuff like crazy as Rufus had run off to fetch his daddy's underwear.

"Go on, Cloud!" Cissnei hiccupped, "choose!" She demanded, aiming to take another swig of fruit punch. "Eh?" She made a confused noise, looking down at her now-empty hand and over at Vincent, who was holding the cup in his claw.

"Was'a matter, Vince?" She asked drunkenly, taking a not-so-welled aim swing for the cup. "A little drink never hurt anyone."

He barely even looked at her before pouring what was left of the juice in a nearby house plant. "Cloud?" He prompted, ignoring the female's indignant huff.

He looked around the room, eyes landing on Rude, who seemed to be the most docile in the room. "Him." He said, pointing to the bald man.

"Rude, my man!" Reno whooped, slapping him on the back and knocking his ever-present sunglasses askew.

Coughing lightly, Rude fixed his glasses calmly, as if this were an everyday occurrence. Although, from what Cloud had seen from Reno, he wouldn't be surprised if that were true. "Yes?" Rude asked Cloud, waiting for him to give the instructions.

"You have to, um…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful. "You have to… Tie _him_-" he pointed to Zack in indifference, ignoring the man's offended look, "-to the highest point outside, right next to President Shin-Ra's underwear." He said, crossing his arms in finality. Rude look confused, but shrugged, standing to do as he was told.

"W-what?" Zack asked the group, appalled, "You can't do that! It's raining!"

"He has to do it." Cloud said in a cruel voice no one had heard from him before. "I dared him to." He turned his head towards the other spiky-haired man. "_Play along, it's only fair._" He drawled, repeating exactly what Zack had said to him earlier.

Zack sighed, looking defeated, before following Rude out the door to meet his impending doom.

--.-.--.--

A/N: Whoa, eight alerts, are you serious? xD I feel really special. Thank you, all, you guys rock!

Although, I'd appreciate some more reviews. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud frowned reluctantly down at his cup in worry

Cloud frowned reluctantly down at his full cup of tea. It had been an hour since they had left Zack to fend for himself while tied to a pole in the middle of a harsh rainstorm. The others at the party didn't seem to even think of him, but Cloud was worried. The rain hadn't relented; in fact, it seemed to be going at it harder than before.

"Worried about him?" a deep, grumbling voice asked to his left, causing Cloud to jump, causing the tea to spill everywhere. Luckily, the tea had had ample time to cool off and did no damage beside make his bare thigh wet. In his thoughts he had become unaware of his surroundings, he hadn't even noticed the odd ex-Turk anywhere near him.

Yes, he was worried about the SOLDIER. But he couldn't let them know that, it would ruin his own façade. "No, I'm not!" He snarled, lip pouting out stubbornly. "Why would you even think-?"

"I used to be a Turk, kid. I pick up the details. And it's no use lying to me." The man in red stated. Vincent was his name, if Cloud recalled correctly, the only one in the room that seemed indifferent to Cloud. Him and Rude, but Rude seemed to care only about Rufus and Reno. As if reading his thoughts, the ex-Turk asked, "you're name is Cloud, correct?"

He nodded, "Vincent?" The red-eyed man nodded and Cloud held out his hand to be shaken.

Vincent took it and looked over the rim of his cloak at the smaller boy. "Why don't you let him down, then?"

Cloud frowned, "because! He needs to learn a lesson!"

"And if he gets hypothermia and dies?" Vincent asked him, shaking his head as Cloud opened his mouth to retort then trailed off as if he hadn't thought of that outcome. Vincent chose to keep Cloud ignorant of the fact that the mako in Zack's bloodstream could probably ward off any such disease.

Cloud was up and out of the room before anyone could even think of stopping him. Vincent cursed, not having realized how volatile a distressed Cloud could be. He stood quickly and followed the boy, easily catching up to the regular human. "Were you going to try and get him down yourself?" He asked the infantryman, humor not even hiding in his voice.

"Well, we can't leave him out there! He could die!" He said, voice shaky.

"He's not going to die, Cloud." Vincent replied, hoping to calm the boy's nerves; he seemed to be about to have a panic attack. "He's probably fine. A little wet, but fine none the less."

Cloud turned to him angrily, "how can he be fine?! We left him to rot out in the rain!" Vincent frowned at the boy's angry tears, but his face didn't change.

"You're forgetting we don't all have as weak a body as you, Cloud." Vincent said in his normal, indifferent voice. Cloud glared at the insult, even if it wasn't meant to be one. The ex-Turk had been simply stating fact. Cloud was the weakest of all present in that room. Except maybe Rufus. No, Rufus could still give up a pretty good fight.

The blond turned without replying, having no real comeback. He did, however, seem much calmer than he had a few minutes ago, so he must have, at the very least, taken into consideration about what Vincent had said.

Said man continued to follow along silently, having to open the door for Cloud when they finally arrived (Infantryman didn't have such access and he still had his old password from being a Turk).

Cloud rushed out onto the roof, ignoring the raging storm and easily spotting Zack in just his boxers, he seemed to be yelling at some bird that had landed on this bush of hair and taken shelter from the pounding rain. The blond-headed boy had stopped to take in the comedic aspects of the situation, falling into fits of giggles, not even paying attention to the two darker-haired men.

Zack did look utterly ridiculous, yelling up indignantly to the bird and shaking his head back in forth in a wild motion, hoping to scare the bird into thinking that his shelter from the storm wasn't as safe as he had thought. The bird, however, looked just as indignant and was pecking Zack's forehead every once and a while.

Vincent coughed, hiding a chuckle while at the same time bringing Cloud's attention back to why they were all standing out in a raging storm. Zack and Vincent would be fine, but Cloud, dressed in almost nothing and without the protection of mako could catch all sorts of sicknesses.

Cloud stood alert, face now completely serious. "Zack!" He yelled, voice still muffled by the blowing wing. Vincent noticed that Clouds hand were busy holding the front of the dress down in an attempt to keep it from exposing his boxers, and his hair was matted from the pouring rain. _Cute_. He thought to himself, allowing the small part of him that was a pervert to come forward.

Zack had turned his attention away from the bird, which now lay still as Zack was no longer bothering it, to see Cloud. Despite his circumstances, Zack's face lit up in a smile when his eyes fell on the blonde-haired boy, but the wide grin narrowed into a smirk, obviously taking pleasure in the sight of wet Cloud. "Cloud-y! Did you come to save me?!" He called through the storm, eyeing the boy like a piece of meat.

Cloud blushed, having noticed this, "shut up, you jerk! I _did_ come to save you! You could at least be polite about it!" He yelled, punctuating it with a stomp of his foot.

He crossed his arms and glanced away stubbornly, refusing to look back at the SOLDIER. He heard Zack laugh, "Aww, c'mon, Cloud! Get me down from here!" As Cloud turned back, Zack's smile turned into a pout, just barely visible to Cloud through the rain, but it still softened him. "I think I learned my lesson, puh-leeeeeease?"

Cloud huffed, hands dropping back down to his sides, "fine!" He turned his head to Vincent, frustrated face quickly turning into a persuasive smile, "can you help me get him down, Vincent?"

Vincent would have said yes without the whole smile, but it just compounded on to his willingness. He nodded and without any warning at all, whipped out Cerberus and shot at the rope keeping Zack tied up.

Cloud and Zack yelped in horror at the same time; Cloud due to the unsuspected gunshot and Zack due to the ten foot fall.

At least the bird had flown away.

-..--..--

A/N: I wrote a few more paragraphs and planned to continue writing (this chapter was 1.1k, I prefer them around 2k,) but I thought that last one was a cute line to end on.

Thanks to the readers who inspired me to finish this up. ;D And Gili, who forced me.

Good news is, I took the writings that I was going to add in here and moved them into the fourth chapter, so I got an extra head-start on it. And if I finish my chemistry homework, maybe I'll work on that one tonight too.

Review, plox, makes me feel good. 3

To anyone who cares: It would have been updated three hours ago, but my comp exploded and then I fell asleep. :

O I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last two chapters!


End file.
